ABSTRACT The Vision Research Group at The University of Texas in Houston (UT) has significant strength in the areas of Visual Neuroscience, Molecular Genetics, and Visual System Development. Core Grant support is requested for an Administrative Module and 3 service Modules, which reflect the breadth of these interests: an Imaging Module, a Molecular Resources and Services Module, and a Biostatistics and Computation Module. These Modules will provide expertise, research opportunities and infrastructure beyond the reach of individual faculty members. Core Grant support will encourage collaboration and support pilot projects leading to new research programs. Vision Research has been identified as an area for investment and development at UT and we provide documented evidence of institutional commitment to support our research effort. Specifically, the administration has provided funds to purchase a new confocal microscope (Zeiss LSM800 with Airyscan) to upgrade the Vision Core Imaging Module. Thus, significant resources, personnel and laboratory space have been committed to the Vision Research Group, a faculty group that crosses departmental lines. The Vision Research Group currently holds 8 qualifying NEI-supported R01s. In the last year, we recruited 2 new faculty members. Our new recruits were attracted, in part, by the outstanding facilities supported by the Vision Core Grant. In total, the Vision Research Group now consists of 15 vision scientists from the McGovern Medical School, the School of Public Health and the UT M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. The members of the Vision Research Group receive approximately $4.4M (direct costs) of research funds annually. In 2015/16, the Vision Research Group received almost $3.8M in institutional support for salaries, new faculty and equipment. With the continued support of the Vision Core Grant, a further period of growth and innovative research may be expected for the Vision Research Group at UT.